Accidentally In Love
by Ming24
Summary: Toushiro has an accident, terrible accident. All he needs is someone to take care of him. *This is AU* Toushiro/Karin
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm back with a new story XD.... hope you guys will enjoy this one.**

...

The door of was being pounded on impatiently.

Twenty-two-year-old Karin Kurosaki flipped over in her bed to glance at the alarm clock that sat on her bedside table. It was exactly 5:00 pm. There was still an hour until her clock should have woke her.

The knocking on the door continued, growing louder and more impatiently by the moment.

Karin rubbed her eyes, got up, and walked to the door.

'Who would come here this early?' She thought as she opened the door with a yawn.

The stern woman that stood before her had strict posture that showed she meant business.

"Can I help you?" Karin asked as politely as possible. She was trying to not get angry.

"Are you Miss Karin Kurosaki?" The woman asked briskly.

"Yes, I am."

"I have an important letter for you."

Karin took the letter and read it quickly, more awake now. She looked confused.

"Wait, this is impossible," She said, finishing the letter "I'm not due at Karakura Hospital for another week."

"Madam, I'm here only to deliver the message to you, I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

"Well," Karin sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears. "I guess I will have to see my sister and let her know first."

"But I need an immediate answer, Miss Karin." The woman said, her posture was still the same.

"Okay," Karin sighed, rolled her eyes, and looked at the letter again. "I will come right in then."

...

Matsumoto Rangiku ran to the front desk of Karakura Hospital.

"I'm here for Toushiro Hitsugaya!" She screeched at the black haired receptionist.

The woman eyed Matsumoto for a moment as if she was some sort of escaped mental patient before checking her records.

"Mr. Toushiro Hitsugaya is on the fourth floor, room 14."

With that, Matsumoto broke into a run for the lift, barely making it before the doors closed. When it reached the fourth floor, she dashed out into the hall and began checking the room number of each door she passed. And she found it at the end of the hall: Room 14, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

She tried to open the door but it was locked. Through the door's tiny window, she could see two female doctors observing the patient lying on the bed. So she fell onto the chair in the lobby and wiped her tears with her sweater sleeve.

"Is he going to be okay?" She jumped as soon as she saw two figures emerging from the room.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" One of the doctors asked, lowering her glasses to observe Matsumoto.

"I'm his step sister" She said, trying to wipe another tear from her face. "How is he?"

"He is still in critical condition." The doctor sighed.

"Will.. will..he live?" Matsumoto gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Of course his chances of living are slim at the moment dear. For now we just have to wait for Dr. Mitsuwa to see him. He is the specialist. Do you know what happen to Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"I don't know."

...

Karin approached the nurse's station at 7:00 am. outside the reception area. She had her own locker with her white uniform. She wasn't allowed her own personal equipment yet as only a volunteer at the hospital.

Another nurse came in casually and started to stuff her locker with her white uniform.

"Long night?" Karin asked, doing the opposite and smiling at her.

"Yep," The woman sighed. "Around midnight there was a seven year old that kept screaming his lungs out from a bite he had, then there as a woman who suffered from an accident. And I just come out of observing some patient that was in an accident last night, he's still here."

"What's wrong with him?" Karin asked as she fiddled with her volunteer badge.

"I don't know," The woman told Karin. "I just got off my shift when the next doctor came in his room. I don't even know if they figured out what happened to him yet. But I'm glad the night is over and the day is mine."

"Oh,"

"You have a good one." The woman tossed her jacket over her shoulder and headed for the doors.

"You too." Karin called after her. She smiled and headed up for the lift to find out where she was needed.

...

"Toushiro?" Matsumoto held the white haired boy's hand in hers. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm not deaf!" The man kept his eyes closed, but responded in a disgusted tone. "You have asked me for the fifth time."

"I'm sorry Toushiro." She pouted her lips apologetically.

Toushiro opened his eyes and Matsumoto felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Toushiro?" She asked nervously.

Toushiro blinked his eyes several times, and slipped his hand from Matsumoto's to rub at his eyes.

"Matsumoto?" He asked a bit startled.

"Yes, Toushiro?" Matsumoto grabbed for his hand once more but he yanked free.

"I can't see! I can't see!" He yelled. He was frightened now, squirming in his bed and stretching his hands in front of him mindlessly.

Matsumoto dropped her face into her hands, sobbing loudly.

A nurse came in at once, grasping the crying Matsumoto's arm, pulling her out of the room where Toushiro was still yelling fearfully.

"Please sir, don't move like that." A forty-year-old nurse came in and tried to calm Touhsiro down. She tried to reach his arms and barely missed a fist in the face.

...

Karin got off at the second floor first to see if there was anything she could help with there. Everyone had everything under control on the floor, so she headed back to the lift and went up to the third floor. Everything was also okay. Finally she ascended to the fourth floor. She barely stood on the floor when two nurses passed by her. They were talking in whispers, and occasionally gasping and swearing. One forth-year-old nurse walked pass her. She had a bruised lip and a nasty gash beneath her mouth. She looked like she wanted to beat someone as she swore under her breath.

"Miss Kurosaki!" A woman's voice exclaimed. "We have been looking all over for you my dear."

"Really?" Karin asked. "What is it that I can assist you with?"

A female doctor pulled her to the side, her hand on Karin's shoulder.

"Listen my dear, we had a patient come in last night. Well, he was brought in. There has been in some sort of accident and this poor man has lost his vision."

Karin gasped and looked at the doctor.

"Now we know that his sight lose is temporary, but the thing is that we don't know how long temporary may be. It could be weeks or months, even years before he can see again."

"What can I do to help?"

"We need to assign him a personal nurse so he can learn how to learn," The doctor replied. "I mean everyday things. You know, just learn how to take care of himself. We hope that you would be his personal nurse, Karin. I'm counting on you to help us, there is no one else that can do it right now."

Karin produced a huge smile. To help someone who was suffering, she would definitely never give up such opportunity.

"Of course, I will do it." She said proudly.

...

**Oh...I guess I don't have anything to say right now. Please review, I haven't been writing anything here for so long, just want to know what do you think about this one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if any of you expect something like this to happen. But this is not just a nurse and a patient falling in love with each other... Nothing in here is a smooth ride. And if anyone is expeecting the update of Parallel, don't worry... I will do it soon.**

...

"I know you would say that," The female doctor smiled with glee. "I know I could trust you my dear."

"So where is his room?" Karin asked politely.

"Well, you don't have to look for his room," The female doctor said looking at Karin seriously. "You have been assigned a house in Kyoto. You can leave right now. I will have someone assist you there."

"What?" Karin seemed taken aback. "Why isn't he here at the hospital?"

"It's more of a precaution," The female doctor replied. "Whoever brought in the patient had left in such a hurry that he dare not reveal himself. So we happen to believe that this is not an accident. His step sister believes that he is danger it is best for you to aid him somewhere away from here. It's for the best."

"So I'm supposed to be taking care of someone that is in danger and will most likely be putting myself in danger as well?" Karin scoffed.

"My dear, it's not like that," The female doctor argued. "We only need three months. You will be out of harm there, that's why his step sister is sending him there. No one will know you are there, I promise."

Karin peered into the doctor's warm brown eyes and felt her expression go soft.

"Nothing out of the ordinary will happen, right?" She asked again.

"Absolutely not! I promise!"

"Well, okay then. I will do it."

"Thank you so much, darling," The female doctor beamed at her.

...

'This was such a lovely place.' Karin thought to herself as she was led to the house. The nurse who was at the house before her was trying to show her the place. First, they entered the kitchen where the white marble counters stretched from one side of the kitchen halfway to the other side but stopped at sliding doors. On another wall were the oven and microwave along with stoves and opposite of that was the sink with dishwasher beside it. The sliding doors opened to the backyard.

Across from the living room, there was another small room with a desk and file cabinet with a lamp on it and what looked like a clear glassed cabinet on the far side of the room. There were so many trophies in it. Some looked like baseball, basketball, but her eyes stopped on a few soccer trophies.

Soon they ascended the stairs and Karin couldn't help but question about how good an idea it would be for a blind person to have stairs but the nurse who came with her assured her that it was a good way for the patient to learn to find his way by touch. At the top of the stairs, the bathroom was first on the right hand side, followed by a room and there was another room on the left side.

"It's nice to have volunteers like you to come to the hospital and do such helpful deeds" The nurse spoke while Karin is following her back down stairs. "What is your name dear?"

"I'm Karin, and don't worry I'm glad I can help."

"Nice to meet you Karin, I'm Yumi." The nurse smiled. "I should be back soon. And oh, upstairs, the room on the left is where your patient is staying. It has all things prepared for him."

"Okay." Karin replied while following Yumi back to the living room.

"I must tell you that I don't think you should contact anyone while you are here. You know your patient may be in danger, right?"

Karin nodded. She was going to argue at first about not contacting anyone, but she let it go. It was already going to be a hard summer for her, but she knew she could do it.

"Also," Yumi turned back to Karin. "You should know that this isn't going to be an easy task. He is bad-tempered."

"Don't worry, I know how to deal with this kind of person."

"Alright then," Yumi said graciously. "I will be on my way then and we will meet again at the hospital when this is over. Good luck."

"Thank you."

...

Karin checked her watch which read fifteen minute to twelve. She headed upstairs, humming softly, and went into the room on the left only to find out that her patient was sleeping on the bed. She didn't see his face because he was turning his face towards the windows. Instead of waking her patient, she decided to lay out some new blankets and folded up some old sheets from the wardrobe.

Only ten minutes passed when she heard a snore coming from the bed. So she turned around and screamed in surprise when she could really see her patient's face.

The white haired man on the bed quickly sat up, stretching his hands uneasily in front of him.

"What? What's going on? Who is there?" Toushiro questioned.

Karin toppled backwards, her hand tightly clasped over her mouth in shock. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'No, this had to be a dream. It has to be.' She thought frantically. Karin rubbed her eyes several times to be sure, but the scene was still the same; Toushiro Hitsugaya was on the bed, waving his hands frantically and she was his personal nurse.

"Who is there?" Toushiro demanded again.

"I'm your personal nurse." Karin cleared her voice and tried to steady herself.

"Oh well, why did you scream then?" he asked immediately, his expression softening. "Where am I by the way?" He asked again feeling for the edge of bed so he could put his legs down.

"Nobody tells you?"

"No, no one tells me anything except that I am going to have a personal nurse." Toushiro snapped back immediately agitated.

Karin didn't say anything. She was at loss of words. 'How could have I been so stupid? I didn't even bother to ask who the patient was beforehand. I was so excited and now I have to stick with him.' She thought bitterly.

"Hey, Miss!" Toushiro said capturing her attention again.

"Yes?" Karin replied.

"I'm thirsty." Toushiro said in an obnoxious voice.

"Oh, hang on," Karin poured water from the bottle into the glass and put it on the side table. "Here."

"I hope you know that I'm blind and I can't get to my water," Toushiro said with rudeness.

Karin scoffed. This was going to be a long three months. What did she get herself into?

"Er, here" She held the glass of water in one hand placing it against his hand but his sudden hand movement caused it to spill.

"That's cold!" He complained. "What are you doing? Showering me in freezing water?"

Karin frowned. This was the same Toushiro Hitsugaya she knew. He didn't change at all.

"Well, you shouldn't wave your hands around like that. You may be blind, but at least you have some sense."

"Are you a nurse or some sort of mad woman? You are supposed to take care of me, not telling me what to do."

Karin glared at him and for a split second she wished he could have seen it.

"I'm just doing my job." She spoke.

"What did you say?" He asked. His voice was calmer than before. "That voice… I know that voice."

Karin bit her lips in frustration. But surprisingly, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Toushiro asked curiously.

Before Karin could answer, the clock downstairs somewhere chimed loudly through the house indicating that it was time for lunch.

"Time for lunch," Karin said simply, glad to be changing the subject. "What would you like Mr. Hitsugaya?

"Hmm……" Toushiro rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "Anything, I guess. Just make sure that it's something edible unlike the food at the hospital. You can make something good for me, can't you?" He folded his hands across his chest, determinedly staring at his nurse, but he was a few feet off.

"Yes, Mr. Hitsugaya." Karin scoffed once more before heading back downstairs.

...

Toushiro noisily munched down his food while Karin sat in the opposite side of the room, eating her food, but to her dismay, she was losing her appetite.

"Can you not eat so loudly?" Karin finally snapped.

"I don't recall you having a disability," Toushiro swallowed his food and a wicked smirk appeared on his face. "No, that's right. I'm the one who is blind."

"I don't think blindness had anything to your annoying chewing."

Karin closed her eyes and rubbed her temples on either side of her head. 'I don't know how much longer I can take this.'

"I'd like my water now Nurse." Toshiro said.

Karin sighed. She walked to his bed and poured some water into the glass nearby, then she lifted the glass into his hands, being careful not to drop it this time.

"Um, this is good," He said after taking a sip. "Your food is too salty by the way."

Karin felt like smacking him for a moment. What was he expecting? That was the best food she had ever cooked in her entire life.

"Well, you are finished. I'm heading back downstairs to clean up." She started. She really wasn't in a mood for argument.

"Wait!"

'Argh! Leave me along already!' Karin thought. Now she really wished that she could punch him in a face.

"What's your name?" Toushiro asked politely.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked startled.

"Well, you can't expect me to call you Nurse or Miss all the time while I'm here."

"I don't mind."

"But I do, So tell me. What's your name?"

"My name is.. er.. Yuzu."

"Yuzu?" Toushiro asked. He looked skeptical.

"Yes, I'm Yuzu," Karin repeated. "And if you don't have any more questions, I will be on my way then."

With that, Karin nearly broke into a run down the stairs and into the kitchen, away from Toushiro.

"Yuzu?" Toushiro repeated slowly scratching the bottom of his chin 'I know that voice and it doesn't belong to anyone named Yuzu' He thought.

...

**Please review :)**


End file.
